Hemolurgy
Hemolurgy, otherwise known as Blood Magic, is a form of natural magic, used to transfer life energy or infuse objects with 'unnatural' powers and abilities. The powers bestowed are always in some way tainted by the one giving the blood, willing or otherwise. Origins Hemolurgy is a corruption of more ancient and powerful powers. Rather than manipulating natural energies, Hemolurgy uses the release of life energy from a subject or donor in order to exert power. Tail Marking Perhaps the most natural form of Hemolurgy, tail marking is a critical component of Tail Collecting. After winning in battle and taking the tail of their opponent, the killer will become a donor and wipe their own blood on the tail. If the loser was truly killed by the winner, the blood smear will eternally stay red as long as the tail is in their possesion. Those who takes the tails of the fallen without performing the deed, or if one takes another's earned tails find that the blood smears turn black as normal. The winner does not need to open a new wound, the only thing that matters is staining the tail with one's own blood. This form of Hemolurgy does not require training or knowlege to use. Medicine and Alchemy Probably the most practical application of Hemolurgy, freshly let blood from a willing donor can be used in order to heal from sickness. This is quite useful and has a number of medicinal applications. When bloodletting, a donor must concentrate on the safety and well being of the sick target. To increase the effectiveness, the donor must be told about the disease which they are to cure. In this way, Hemolurgists must be trained therefore to diagnose medical conditions accurately. The drawback to this technique is that the potions lose their effectiveness quite quickly, and must be consumed by the intended recipeint soon after the blood is drawn. Even a few hours could hu. Knowlegable Hemolurgists with the proper ingredients to add to it to increase its effectiveness, and often with honey or another sweetener to help it go down. Many Hemolurgists have sought a mixture to cure cuts and broken bones. Some theories suggest that a massive amount of donor blood could be used to effectively cure physical wounds, but the target is most likely to biologically regect that amount before it could actually have effect. On the other side of the coin, blood drained with hateful intent can be used to manufacture drafts to hurt as well as to heal. Though it's simple to mix an effective poision, it results in a very pungent smell, which makes it difficult to use discretely. A more proficient Hemolurgist can counter and mask the taste with ingredience, particular herbs and powders. Like the curing potions, the poisons lose effectiveness quickly, and with that their stench grows. Blood drawn from an unwilling donor without intent towards the target cannot be used to any effect. Sacrifice (Unknown if a good idea) A living sacrifice is a powerful application of blood magic. Bone Carving Bone carving is a ritualistic form of Hemolurgy, involving using a long knife to cut into a living subject and carve sigils into the bone to produce artifacts with a variety of effects.. Seen as a terrifying form of torture to many, Note that the effectiveness of the carving is based on how focused the subject is. Continuing to perform the ritual while the subject has passed out or after the subject has passed away will have no effect on the bones. If death or unconciousness occurs during the procedures, those bones already marked still hold their power, but trying to carve others will have no effect. The strength of the procedure comes from how the blood of the living seeps into the carvings made. Since this is a method of trapping life energies, the effects are eternal if done properly. It's rare to find a free practicioner of bone carving, as those with the talent are usually under the employ of a lord or noble. It's difficult to practice the art without attracting attention, so even those without a sponsor can be found and coerced into service; their alternative is more often than not death. Unwilling Subjects The vast majority of subjects are forced into the ritual. Due to the lack of anesthesia during the procedure, it's extrodinarily painful, and many view it as a form of torture. When one has been condemned to a dishonorable death in Shiba, the method of execution is most often bone cutting, since it can produce useful artifacts. Willing Subjects There are cases in which a person may voluntarily give up their bones to the ritual. Often the willing subject may be at the end of their life, ready to sacrifice themselves in order to provide powerful artifacts for their offspring. However, younger subjects are more likely to produce more powerful artifacts Skull Carving A variation on bone carving. Unlike other forms of bone carving, where the bones are removed from the host, the skull is carved and the wounds are allowed to heal, with only scaring Firstly, the subject is shaved of hair from his head. The carver paints the symbols on top the head The methods and symbols are highly guarded secrets of the Shiba. Any advanced Hemolurgist wanting to learn the art of skull carving must submit to having himself carved. Advanced Hemolurgists from the Shiba court are often hooded to hide these scars. Blood Weapons A practice most common in the northern regions, this is a mix of natural and ritualistic Divination A talent of sages close to the Jindo court. Category:unnatural